My Jailor
by ThePerfectCirno
Summary: She is my jailor; my adorable, wonderful jailor. I would say that I miss my freedom, but when being stuck means being stuck with her, I could hardly complain. Everything I do is for her sake, and I'll never let her feel alone again. Because she is my world, she is my jailor. And I love her. FemNaru x FemKyuu Yuri


**So, I'm not going to say anything, just that I'm sorry about the inactivity. I got busy.**

**That aside, I started this new story from scratch because I looked back at my old one and cringed in horror at my choices. I got a burst of inspiration, and ended up writing this. I want to say right now: Don't expect updates often on this, I'm still busy, and only get inspiration like this every once in a while, but I'm going to release this because I feel that the FemNaru x FemKyuu community is quite neglected, even though it's my favorite pairing. So, I'm taking a fresh start, as I think that's for the best. So other than that, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters or themes portrayed in this story.**

* * *

_Darkness…_

Complete and utter darkness; the kind of darkness found in the darkest of nightmares, deep within the recesses of the mind. When did it get so dark..? The faintest memory of a world of light, of color, lingered. Just out of reach, so tantalizingly close, but kept away by the permeating darkness… Then, suddenly, a tiny spark, a flash of _light_! Consciousness emerged, the memories came surging forward, and two blood-red eyes shot open.

The now-alert owner of these ruby-red eyes jolted to its feet, looking around frantically at its unfamiliar surroundings. After a few moments of doing this, it seemed to calm down and hang its head in resignation. **"So…"** it spoke.

**"This is my new jailor…"**

* * *

Uzumaki Naru wasn't exactly your average shinobi. _Special circumstances_ aside, she just didn't look like somebody who was trained to kill, which is exactly what she thought as she looked at her reflection in the window of her academy classroom.

The first notable feature was her bright, sapphire-blue eyes, under which sat three faint, whisker-like markings on either cheek. Naru mentally flinched a bit as she remembered some of the insults those had earned her, especially from children her age. She began absentmindedly rubbing at her right cheek with the hand she was leaning on, _'If only they wouldn't always show up, even when I try the __**Henge**__ technique…'_ Moving on, atop her head was long, smooth, bright blonde hair which was tied back into two twin pigtails that reached the middle of her back. Of course, that wasn't saying much for the length of her hair, as Naru herself was quite short for a twelve year old girl, reaching an underwhelming four feet, two inches. Naru's face dropped into a frown at this thought, _'And when they're not making fun of my face, they're making fun of my height.'_ Her frown deepened, _'Not to mention my skills as a _shinobi_. My cruddy _chakra _control, my horrible _taijutsu_ form, even my clothes!'_ She paused her inner monologue to look down at herself. She was met with the same sight she usually got when she looked at herself. Same blinding orange ninja pants, _'Why do they even come in orange? Not that I'm complaining…'_ same raggy black t-shirt. A boy's one, of course; it's not like she had any curves, or ever would at this rate… _'Speaking of clothes, I can't even help that one! I mean, all I ha-'_ Her thoughts were cut short by a familiar nagging feeling. The kind of feeling you get when you feel like you're supposed to be… paying… attention… Oh…

Naru looked up from her desk and was met with a classroom full of her classmates and her teacher, Iruka-sensei, in the middle of a lecture, staring expectantly at her. She'd walked into class early today because she had nothing else to do, but sometime during her inner musings class must have started without her realizing it. _'Well, crap.'_

Realizing that Iruka-sensei was still staring at her, expecting an answer to whatever question it was he asked, Naru decided to take a swing and guess, "Uh… forty-two?" At this, many of the other students in the room snickered, and Iruka slowly let his face slip into the palm of his hand, in a perfectly executed, dramatic facepalm. _'Wow, eight out of ten… Either he's getting really good at those, or I really screwed up this time.'_ After a few seconds of nothing happening, Naru brought her right arm up to rub the back of her head sheepishly, "Uh, Iruka-sensei..?" Iruka lifted his face from his hand, "Naru, please tell me this is another practical joke and that you remember what day it is." Naru let her hand drop back down to her side. She tilted her head to one side quizzically and took another guess, "What, is it your birthday or something?" At this, Iruka let out a long sigh, before returning his gaze to Naru, "It's the day of the exams, Naru! I called on you because you're up next!"

Time slowed down to a crawl. _'Wat.'_ Her mind started racing, trying frantically to remember the date, then started frantically trying to remember what Jutsu she needed to memorize, _'Uh, let's see, uh- No, it was, um… __**Henge**__? Yea- No, wait...'_ Naru's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

_Why even bother..?_

It's not like she didn't try… _'I did try!'_ It's not like she was a bad student, either. Sure, she had moments when her playful side got the best of her, but… Iruka-sensei didn't mind, he knew she didn't mean any harm! He wasn't like the other villagers, he wasn't! H-he… _'Maybe…' _Naru shook her head before those thoughts could go any further, and noticed she had already reached her own apartment door, having walked the whole way home by muscle memory while she was lost in her thoughts. She turned the knob, unlocked (_'What's the point?'_), and made her way inside, taking off her shoes and heading straight for the shower.

After undressing, she quickly stepped into the shower, flinching at the sting of cold water on her bare skin. After a while she allowed herself to relax; she never really minded the cold water, seeing as she was used to it. Despite her efforts to lose herself in the steady drone of water from the shower, her thoughts wandered back to her previous inner monologue. _'Why did it have to be that one _jutsu_? Of all the ones to test us on…'_ Naru's face darkened, her mood souring by the second. _'Does Kami have it out for me or what? I could have barely pulled off any _jutsu_ except the __**Bunshin**__…'_

* * *

_Naru walked nervously into the room, followed by Iruka-sensei, where her final academy exam was to take place. Surveying the room, Naru noticed a desk by one wall, which had two chairs pulled up to it; seated in one was Mizuki-sensei, a teacher whom Naru had not seen much of with light blue, shoulder length hair that was topped with his headband, fashioned as a bandana, and standard _chuunin _attire._

_Naru walked to the center of the room, as Iruka-sensei took the other chair at the desk. "Alright," he began, "Why don't you begin with showing us one clone?" Naru took a deep breath. _'This is it, my last chance to become a ninja. I can't screw up this time!' _Naru placed her hands in the standard _tora _sign and summoned her _chakra_. _'C'mon, c'mon, not too much…' _Naru let loose a spike of _chakra_, and a cloud of smoke came billowing out of her. Eventually, the smoke settled to reveal… nothing. The _jutsu _had failed, and so had she._

* * *

Naru stepped out of the shower, her original purpose for taking one not working. She couldn't clear her mind of her failure during the test, and she wasn't even that dirty anyway. She stepped into her room, hair dripping a trail of water behind her, and snatched up a t-shirt and pants that were lying on her bed, not bothering to clean them before putting them on. She was contemplating whether or not she should head out to Ichiraku's for supper or just heat up some instant ramen herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Huh? Who'd come to visit me? Must be lost or somethin'…" Naru made her way to the door and opened it, preparing to shoo away her unwanted visitor, but was surprised to meet Mizuki-sensei standing at the door, wearing an apologetic look on his face. Before Naru could ask what he was doing here, he spoke up. "I'm glad I found the right apartment, I wasn't sure where you lived. Anyway, do you think we could talk for a moment..?"

Naru was wary; she hardly knew this man, and something seemed off about him. Years of hostilities from the villagers had made her judge of character sharp, and warning bells were going off in her head at this whole situation. Naru declined, "Sorry, I was just heading out for ramen." Mizuki's face shifted into a grin, "Well then, maybe we can talk over ramen? I'll buy." Mizuki blinked; suddenly Naru was no longer in front of him, and as he turned his head to the side, he saw her already on the street, yelling "What're ya waitin' for?!" Mizuki got over his bewilderment, and followed after Naru towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand across town, her previous suspicions forgotten at the offer of a free meal.

* * *

"… So, you see, Iruka wasn't being harsh on you, he was just looking out for your wellbeing." Mizuki finished explaining as Naru finished her second bowl of ramen. Naru wiped her face on her sleeve, and then whispered, "Yeah, but…" _'I really wanted to pass…'_ Mizuki watched her sit in her stool with a melancholic look on her face for a few moments, before speaking up. "Well, Naru, this is a secret, but…" Mizuki looked around him a few times, and then lowered his voice to a whisper. "What if I told you there was another way to pass the exam?" Naru froze up, then jerked her head towards Mizuki, an expression of shock and disbelief on her face. Mizuki continued, "It involves sneaking into the Hokage's secret study and retrieving a large scroll labeled 'FORBIDDEN'. It's a stealth test, you see, only for _shinobi_ who are exceptionally talented at infiltration. Are you interested?" Naru's inner warning bells had returned and were going crazy, but she either didn't notice or didn't care, the prospect of becoming a fully-fledged _genin_ too exciting for her. "Yes, I'm interested! When do I do it?!" Naru was practically falling out of her stool with anticipation. Mizuki grinned, "Any time before _genin_ orientation next Thursday, you could even attempt it tonight if you'd like. All you'd have to do is bring it to the old abandoned shack in the middle of the village park." Naru needed no further prompting, and she was out of her seat, sprinting down the street in the direction of her apartment.

As Mizuki watched the retreating form of Uzumaki Naru, his placid grin twisted into a sinister one. Naru had proved just as gullible as he'd suspected. _'Hmm. Perhaps not gullible, but just desperate. A demonic freak like yourself would just love to be treated as one of our own, wouldn't you?'_ Mizuki turned to his unfinished bowl of ramen. _'Guh, I hate this stuff, and I ended up having to pay for a meal for that little brat…'_ Mizuki called for his check, and the old man behind the counter charged him his total. Mizuki stepped out of the ramen stand and took to the rooftops in true ninja fashion. _'Oh well, at least I got what I wanted in the end. Soon, I'll have the scroll and all its forbidden knowledge, and the _Kyuubi _kid will take all the blame. They'll probably finally end its miserable life, too.'_ Mizuki's sinister grin, having never left his face, deepened as he continued leaping towards the edge of the village. Meanwhile, back at the ramen stand, the old man behind the counter, Ichiraku Teuchi, the owner of the stand, stood with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

After changing into her _shinobi_ outfit and gearing up, Naru was back out the door, having only spent five minutes back at home. It was getting to the part of night where most people decide to turn in, the sun having set a few hours earlier. It wasn't quite the most ideal time for a stealth mission, but Naru could hardly contain her own excitement, and decided to risk it. She'd forgotten to ask Mizuki what the penalty was for getting caught, but she'd worry about that later. For now, she made her way to the _Hokage_'s tower, where the Third _Hokage_ did his deskwork and kept all his important papers and scrolls, including the one she was after. After hiding in the tower's shadow for a while, when she was certain that the _ANBU_ patrols stationed around weren't paying attention, she slipped in through one of the windows on the building's side. The hallways were dark and void of any souls, and Naru was met with no resistance as she made her way to the _Hokage_'s study. Naru paused when she reached the door, as she realized that the _Hokage_ had probably secured the door with some kind of _jutsu_. Upon trying the door, however, she was surprised to find it unlocked. _'This whole thing has been kind of easy… Maybe it's for the test..?'_ Suddenly, Naru's feelings of apprehension came flooding back, and she began to feel uneasy about the situation. _'Now that I think about it, this whole test feels kinda off, and that Mizuki guy, I really don't trust him.'_ Naru's thoughts were cut short, however, when she spotted a large scroll leaning inconspicuously in the back corner of the study, with 'FORBIDDEN' scrawled on a slip of paper that sealed it shut. Without wasting any time, Naru gathered the scroll and made a hasty exit out the way she came, still meeting no resistance. She slipped out the window and made her way to the drop off point under the cover of night, unaware of the presence that had been watching her from the shadows the whole time.

* * *

Turns out, being stealthy isn't very easy to do while carrying a big-ass scroll on your back. But at least she made it without being noticed. Did that mean she passed? Nobody was around, even though Mizuki said that she could take the test any time before the orientation. _'Suspicious…'_ Before Naru could reflect any further, she heard rustling coming from the trees behind her. Spinning herself around, she spotted Mizuki stepping out from behind a tree. Noticing Naru was already there, he spoke up. "Ah, Naru, you're already finished! Now, if you'd hand over the scroll I'd be happy to p-" "Hold up a moment." Naru interrupted. "Just what's in this scroll anyway, and why do I have to retrieve it from the _Hokage_'s study? And where's Iruka-sensei, isn't he supposed to supervise my exam as my teacher?"

Naru would have continued but had to jump aside to avoid being punctured by several _kunai_ and _shuriken_ that were thrown her way. Naru looked up at Mizuki, startled, to find a cruel grin plastered on his face. "W-wha?" Mizuki's grin intensified. "Are you honestly that clueless? You actually thought that I wanted to help a demon brat like you?" Naru felt confused, then angry, then hurt. Mizuki elaborated, "Of course not! I hate you, everybody hates you!" Naru's eyes started tearing up, and she struggled to keep herself from crying. _'N-no… Why, why me? Why does nothing good ever happen to me?!'_ Mizuki let out a sadistic chuckle. "Do you want to know why everybody hates you so much?" He spoke as if reading her mind. "Do you remember learning about the _Kyuubi_? The nine-tailed fox spirit that attacked our village twelve years ago?" Naru stayed fixed in place, eyes wide, unable to move. _'W-what? I don't get it. What does that have to do with me?'_ Mizuki unlatched the giant _shuriken_ holster on his back and drew one with his right hand. "The _Kyuubi_ was said to have been defeated by our Fourth _Hokage_, but even he couldn't defeat such a monstrous beast." He started approaching Naru menacingly. "Instead, he had to seal the creature, so that it couldn't do any more harm to the village. Tell me, do you know what the date of that attack was..?" Naru's eyes widened in horror, realization slowly dawning on her face.

_No…_

"It was the tenth of October…"

_'No…'_

"The exact date of your birth…"

_'NO'_

"Uzumaki Naru, you are…"

"NO..!"

"The nine-taled fox spirit, sealed in human form!"

Naru's world shattered; she felt numb, her vision started clouding as she realized her tears had finally started flowing down her face. But she didn't care. She just wanted the pain to be over, she wanted to be left alone. She wanted to die. It looked like Mizuki was about to grant her wish, as he had finally made it over to where she was laying, holding the large _shuriken_ in a throwing position, all the while with that sick grin. Finally, he whispered the words _"Die, demon…"_ and her world went dark.

_Darkness…_

* * *

_****_**I went for a more detailed approach. Those who've read my other story, let me know if you like this writing style better.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
